


Di bulli, luoghi comuni sulle Case e sorrisi

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Kurt Hummel, M/M, Ravenclaw Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Kurt ha un protettore (e ammiratore) segreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di bulli, luoghi comuni sulle Case e sorrisi

**Author's Note:**

> 037\. Hogwarts AU

Erano tutti testimoni: la bacchetta di Kurt era ancora nella tasca della sua divisa quando Karofsky aveva tentato di colpirlo e qualcosa aveva afferrato il suo mantello tirandolo indietro e quasi facendolo volare a terra. Anche un primino nato da genitori Babbani poteva dire che quel "qualcosa" era magia. Ma non era stato Kurt a farla.

Quella non era la prima volta che capitava una cosa del genere: spesso, non sempre, quando Kurt era vittima di un qualche "scherzo" dei suoi compagni di Casa qualcosa (o meglio qualcuno) interveniva allontanando i bulli nelle maniere più disparate. Una volta i lacci delle scarpe dell’intera squadra di Quidditch si erano magicamente annodati, mandandoli tutti faccia a terra mentre Kurt osservava stupito; c’era stata anche la volta in cui, durante un pomeriggio di studio in biblioteca, con i soliti Azimio e Karofsky a tormentarlo da lontano, una delle loro pergamene aveva preso improvvisamente fuoco, scoppiando e causando l’immediata espulsione dei due battitori Grifondoro dalla biblioteca. La volta preferita di Kurt era quando ai due bulli erano spuntati lunghi capelli rosa shocking e le divise si erano trasfigurate in pigiama a tuta, a forma di unicorno color arcobaleno: Kurt ancora rideva nel ripensare alle loro facce.

Anche se, effettivamente, tutto quello non aveva fatto che fomentare l’odio nei suoi confronti, almeno da parte dei suoi due bulli d’eccellenza; si consolava pensando che almeno avessero imparato a tenersi alla larga da lui.

Non quella mattina, comunque. Karofsky era particolarmente rabbioso ed aveva iniziato ad insultare Kurt non appena questi aveva messo piede fuori dall’aula di Trasfigurazione. Mentre i compagni Grifondoro e Corvonero sfilavano fuori dalla classe, guardandoli con occhiate curiose, ma indifferenti, il bullo aveva stretto Kurt al muro dicendogli le solite idiozie del "stavi meglio a Serpeverde", "sei la vergogna di tutti noi Grifondoro" e via dicendo; sciocchezze a cui Kurt ormai era abituato e a cui non faceva nemmeno più caso, ma il compagno di Casa si era fatto sempre più prepotente, cattivo e fisico nel fargli capire quanto lo disprezzasse per il suo essere un "traditore della Casa di Grifondoro".

Non voleva dire di essere spaventato, ma… un brivido ogni volta che Karofsky si faceva troppo vicino lo provava sempre ed era quindi grato a chiunque operasse quelle magie in suo favore per toglierlo dalle grinfie del suo bullo.

Bullo che in quel momento era appeso per il mantello ad uno degli alberi del cortile interno e si agitava cercando di scendere, mentre il compagno di malefatte tentava invano di tirarlo giù, strattonandogli i pantaloni.

Kurt rise insieme a tutti i presenti quando il bullo rimase in mutande - e, ne era sicuro, non fu a causa degli strattoni di Azimio.

 

***

 

Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una vendetta, forse avrebbe davvero dovuto capire che Karofsky non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciar correre quell’umiliazione e che, soprattutto, nonostante ci fossero decine di studenti disposti a dire che no, non era stato Kurt ad affatturarlo, era comunque colpa sua, se era stato pubblicamente smutandato.

Kurt era appena uscito dalla biblioteca dopo un pomeriggio di studio intenso, diretto verso la Sala Grande per la cena, quando all’improvviso una figura si stagliò davanti a lui. Quasi non alzò la testa, pronto a schivare chiunque gli si fosse messo davanti, ma una mano si poggiò contro il suo petto, bloccandolo di prepotenza.

"Dove pensi di andare?" gli domandò il bullo, l’espressione furiosa e lo sguardo più minaccioso che mai.

"A cena, Karofsky, dove pensi che stia andando a quest’ora?" rispose lui, incapace di frenare la lingua.

"Beh, non penso proprio…" borbottò quello e Kurt si ritrovò spalle al muro, i libri scaraventati a terra ed un braccio premuto contro la gola. Cercò di calciarlo, per liberarsi, annaspando per prendere aria, ma quella reazione non fece altro che esacerbare la situazione: Karofsky non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare e più lui si dimenava più lui stringeva spingeva il braccio contro la sua gola, togliendogli l’aria.

Kurt ebbe paura come non mai, in quel momento: prima di allora, i suoi bulli si erano limitati ad insulti, l’occasionale presa in giro e qualche scherzo di magia molto bassa, ma non era mai stato fisicamente colpito. Fino a quel momento.

Si bloccò, allora, irrigidito dal panico e dal fatto che più si dimenava, meno aria riusciva a far entrare nei polmoni; chiuse gli occhi stretti, poi, per non guardare il volto del suo aguzzino, incredibilmente vicino e spaventoso.

Finché qualcuno non gridò uno _Stupeficium_ ed improvvisamente Kurt fu libero di tornare a respirare; senza più il braccio di Karofsky a trattenerlo contro il muro, crollò carponi a terra, prendendo grossi bocconi d’aria, mentre gli occhi si annebbiavano di lacrime di sollievo e le orecchie gli ronzavano rumorosamente, ed il cuore pompava sangue e ossigeno lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Qualche momento dopo, Kurt ebbe di nuovo il respiro più o meno sotto controllo e poté tornare a sentire i rumori del mondo attorno a lui.

"… e questa è l’ultima volta: andrò immediatamente a denunciarti al tuo Capocasa e poi dal preside, quindi ti consiglio di andare a fare i bagagli."

Kurt, ancora leggermente stordito, si sedette contro il muro, osservando stupito il suo bullo sollevarsi confusamente da terra e correre via lungo il corridoio; davanti a lui, un altro studente lo osservò allontanarsi, prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione.

"Ehi, stai bene?" chiese Blaine Anderson, Prefetto Corvonero, nonché Cercatore della squadra di Quidditch.

Kurt annuì, senza parole: non poteva credere che di tanti studenti fosse stato proprio lui, il ragazzo che aveva sempre osservato da lontano, e per cui aveva una cotta più o meno stratosferica, a salvarlo dalle grinfie di Karofsky.

"Io… grazie," mormorò, sospirando e arrossendo.

"Dovremmo andare a parlare con il preside, appena ti sarai ripreso," gli disse Blaine, il tono pacato e rassicurante. "Fino a questo momento ho sempre pensato di lasciar correre, ma… dopo quello che ti ha fatto ora penso che sia un pericolo non denunciarlo."

"Sì, hai ragione," annuì Kurt, prima di realizzare qualcosa. "Aspetta… Lasciar correre? Cosa intendi dire?"

Blaine allargò gli occhi sorpreso, prima di arrossire e allontanare lo sguardo dal suo. "Beh…"

"Aspetta: eri tu? Per tutto questo tempo sei sempre stato tu a proteggermi?"

"Io… beh, io…" balbettò per qualche momento Blaine, prima di sbuffare spazientito per il suo stesso imbarazzo ed annuire.

Kurt lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi, sorpreso, perplesso, ma soprattutto mortalmente curioso sul motivo che aveva spinto Blaine ad esporsi in quel mondo.

"Pensavo che i Corvonero stessero sempre sulle loro e non s’impicciassero mai di quello che accade nelle altre Case…" sentenziò stupefatto.

Blaine rise, roteando gli occhi e sedendoglisi accanto. "Beh, io pensavo che i Grifondoro fossero tutti dei bulli arroganti, ma direi che mi sbagliavo," gli disse, dandogli una leggera spinta spalla contro spalla, che fece qualcosa allo stomaco di Kurt, tipo far esplodere un bolla piena di farfalle impazzite.

"Suppongo di essermi sbagliato anch’io, allora…"

"La verità è che non sopporto i bulli e non ne potevo più di vederti sempre triste per colpa di quei due…" affermò precipitosamente il Corvonero, passandosi una mano sul collo. "E poi mi era mancato il tuo sorriso."

_Oh_.

"Oh…"

Blaine gli rivolse una fugace occhiata, e Kurt si accorse che aveva le guance rosse ed era incredibilmente nervoso – cosa che non aveva mai visto, ma che era dannatamente adorabile.

"Beh," disse quasi senza fiato Kurt, ma in maniera del tutto diversa da prima. "Magari dopo essere andati dal preside potremmo continuare a parlarne, del mio sorriso."

Kurt non seppe mai dove trovò la faccia di pronunciare quelle parole, ma ne fu felice perché il sorriso che gli regalò Blaine un attimo dopo quasi valse la pena di tutto quello che era successo.


End file.
